gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:QueenBuffy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 00:25, April 22, 2011 Character galleries and the main page Hello QueenBuffy! Recently, FANDOM has been looking at the way visitors interact with the main page of various communities, and we would like to share some of the results we discovered concerning the Game of Thrones Wiki. Overall, the most popular section of the main page (as in, the most clicked/interacted with) is the character gallery. We've found this is true across a range of wikis. In terms of Game of Thrones Wiki, the next most interacted section is the episode guide. In total, these two sections account for around 20% of visitor clicks on the main page. However, these sections are "below the fold", meaning that a visitor has to scroll down the page to find them. Because of this new information, we are recommending that character galleries be moved higher up the page to take advantage of this popularity, taking the place of the slider as the focus of the main page. We will be publishing a blog on these findings soon, but thought you might appreciate this information in case it changes the way you structure your main page! Cavalier One Talk 17:11, May 3, 2018 (UTC) E-mail I just e-mailed you a thing. Zamettar is kind of like New Orleans. Frequent mention of its "creole" society.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:03, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Season 8 support Hey QueenBuffy, I hope all's well! I’m hoping to talk with you and all the other active admins about some ideas we have for how we can support Game of Thrones Wiki during Season 8. Do you mind if I include you on an email with the rest of the admins to send you some of those ideas? If so does the email address in your account work best? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:17, April 9, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, we do. Is that the best one? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:43, April 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll probably wait a little bit until I hear from some of the other admins but expect an email from me sometime this evening! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:53, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Re: Summary Thanks. I'm going to wait to hear back for now - I don't want to duplicate any efforts if he's already working on it, but it'll be helpful to know/plan for the remaining 5 episodes. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:14, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Character Protections I think it is time to allow the character pages to be updated by other since we are 2 days out from the premiere and some character pages have not been updated at all. I don't think any of us will be updating them immediately so let's let the wider community jump in and get them started. Are you OK with that? Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:52, April 16, 2019 (UTC) New relationship article created and locked so someone didn't create it first before episode airs. It requires your attention tonight...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:15, April 22, 2019 (UTC) LOL AHAHA, that is funny! It took me a second to find the right template too. And thank you for the re-welcome :) A sock puppet? I was notified that CerseiiLanisterr is a sockpuppet of CerseiBaratheon, but I am not sure. Since you blocked CerseiBaratheon, could you please check this? Moonracer (talk) 16:30, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Image Darkness I made a subsection in the Notes about this amazing article in Slate.com, explaining the "image darkness" problems we've been encountering in later Game of Thrones: https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/The_Long_Night_(episode)#Image_Darkness Basically, Game of Thrones is just the worst example of a general trend in TV, though it doesn't help that they're REALLY ignorant of how bad it is, and instead insist on a lot of night scenes: *1 - The shift to digital cameras happened between the pilot and Season 1; digital cameras can film in low light much better, so there is an industry-wide push to film dark scenes. *2 - Problem is...ironically, at the same time, we have the shift to modern high-definition TV's...and to an extent also LEDs from laptops/iPhones...which actually can't display low-light images as well as older cathode ray TVs. *3 - Yet another technological innovation piled up in the past few years on top of all this: streaming service platforms. They use lossy compression! Which particularly affects images with low lighting. Very drastically. So the image quality on the HBO Now service I use, while more convenient than the cable channel, objectively has awful quality for dark images. The result is that watching this off a Blu-ray disc would be drastically clearer, but even then we'd have to deal with high definition TVs. Why is this happening then? The morons just plain don't use quality control! The video editors on the production end judge by the best possible image quality, with their top of the line high definition studio TVs using the master files. As Slate.com points out, no one thought to ask, "maybe we should see what this looks like on streaming, or even, what it looks like on a commercially available HD TV". I'm not sure if it's even a problem that can be fixed other than with common sense: DON'T FILM AT NIGHT, use "Day for Night" filters, like cinema has been using for 100 years. But that answers the question of poor visibility.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:39, April 29, 2019 (UTC) New Template Hey, I like them. Is there anyway you can make the links for seach season fit on one line? It just looks odd to have the S1 link for the photo by itsself. And (IDK if we know this), add their ages from S1 too. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 16:17, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Infos needed Hi! I'm Hypsoline from the Fandom Staff. Can I talk to you on Discord (my user ID is Hypsoline#7530) if you're using it or send you an email at the address associated with your Fandom account? Let me know! :) Hypsoline (talk) 15:59, May 7, 2019 (UTC) : Hey! Sorry to bother you again, but have you read my message above? I also tried to contact you via email. My real name is Elsa Malbrun ;) Hypsoline (talk) 12:43, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Wiki Manager Hello QueenBuffy! My name is HighJewElfKing, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for Game Of Thrones Wiki. My job is to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever got a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my message wall and I'll do my best to help you out! :) (I’m a huge GOT fan also) Cheers! HighJewElfKing (talk) 04:42, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Updates From Fandom: Analytics Hello QueenBuffy, I wanted to give you some updates from Fandom! First up, we recently introduced a new feature on Fandom! Ever wanted to know what browser your readers are using? Or perhaps where your readers are from? Now you can with our new analytics feature! What I find interesting from your wikis analytics is your most searched term which is "Jon Snow"! Your top viewed page is Daenerys Targaryen, so it's a good idea to keep that page updated! You can access analytics on the page. If you'd like to do some more reading on this feature, we have a great Blog Post and Help page to help you get started with this feature! Feel free to also ask away and share your cool findings in our analytics channel on our Official Fandom/Gamepedia Discord Server! You can also let me know if you have any questions. Updates from Fandom: Editor Rewards We also recently introduced a new editor rewards program! This program has given out everything from free movie tickets, event passes, Fandom swag and more! If you'd like to find out more information about this awesome program or ask questions about the editor rewards program, I recommend you check out this blog post! Let me know if I can answer any questions you may have on either of these great announcements! HighJewElfKing (talk) 17:59, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Advisor program Hi, I talked briefly in December to Moonracer] about a program we are testing that pairs new users with experienced users who can give help and advice (I picked Moonracer as the most recently active admin at the time). Is this something you would be interested in trying out? The details are in the link above. I'm sending this message to you, The Dragon Demands and Gonzalo84, as Moonracer suggested. Please let me know what you think! Many thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:49, January 16, 2020 (UTC)